List of notable Hitachi elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations by Hitachi Elevator. China Hong Kong *MTR Tseung Kwan O Line Stations (2002For stations between Yau Tong to Po Lam only.) *TVB City, Tseung Kwan O (2003) *Enterprise Square Five (Office Towers) / MegaBox (Shopping Centre), Kowloon Bay (2007) *ICAC Headquarter Building, North Point (2007) *CityWalk 2, Tsuen Wan (2007) *Mayfair Garden Hotel, Jordan *Sino Centre, Mong Kok (1984, modernized) *Dundas Square, Mong Kok (1996) *Pakpolee Commercial Centre, Mong Kok *East Ocean Centre (1982) *Tuen Mun Trend Plaza, Tuen Mun (1988) *Kennedy Town Community Complex, Kennedy Town *Concordia Lutheran School, North Point (1968, slightly modernized by Hitachi) *Fung Wo Estate *Lai Kit Lau (Block A), Lai Tak Tsuen, Braemar Hill (1976, replaced in 2008) *Tung Tau Court, Shau Kei Wan *Po Lam Estate, Po Lam Hitachi_2013_HKPH.jpg|Hitachi elevator in Fung Wo Estate. Hitachi_in_HKPHB_2000s.jpg|Hitachi elevator in a HOS estates (Tung Tau Court Carpark) Hitachi_PRHs_1980s.jpg|1980s Hitachi elevators in Po Lam Estate. Macau *University of Macau *Portas do Cerco Mainland China *Midtown Beijing, Beijing *Imperial Garden Jinyue Hotel, Taiyuan *Sofitel Xi'an *Qujian Hotel, Xi'an Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Gading Marina, Jakarta Central Jakarta *Monumen Nasional (Monas) (modernized in late 2013) *Gedung Indosat (Auditorium 001) *Kementerian Luar Negeri (Ministry of Home Affairs) (2014) *Skyline Building/Gedung Cakrawala *Fujifilm Building, Matraman *Plaza Sentral (1984) *Ratu Plaza (1981) *Ratu Plaza Office Tower (1981) *Cipto Mangunkusumo Hospital - Paviliun Tumbuh Kembang *Wisma Staco *The Park Lane Jakarta (1998) West Jakarta *Illigals Hotel and Club Mangga Besar (car park section) *Gajah Mada Plaza and Tower (1982) *Wisma Asia East Jakarta *Museum Indonesia - Taman Mini Indonesia Indah (1980) South Jakarta *Kementerian Perindustrian (Ministry of Industrial, some have been modernized by LINES) *Wahana Tata Insurance Building, Kuningan *Metropolitan Medical Center (MMC), Kuningan (1987) *Plaza Kuningan (1984, some have been modernized by Hitachi) *Wisma Argo Manunggal (1984, some have been modernized by Otis) *Wisma Bakrie *Wisma Jasa Raharja *Patra Jasa Tower *Artha Graha Building *Melawai Plaza, Blok-M *Pasaraya Grande (Building A), Blok-M (1986)These buildings have Hitachi Computer Control elevators. *Apartemen Golf Pondok Indah Other cities *Institut Teknologi Bandung, Bandung - Center for Arts, Design and Language (2015) Japan Hokkaido * Bonni Annex Hakodate * Sapporo TV Tower Tōhoku Region Aomori * Hachinohe Station (2000) *Shin-Aomori Station (2009) *Hirosaki Station (2009/2010) Akita * Tayler Made, Tazawako outlet mall Kantō Region Tokyo * Tokyo Sky Tree (2011, Handicapped elevator in Tembo Deck (350m) only) * Tokyo Solamachi (2011, Block 5) * Ebisu Garden Place (1999) * Tokyo Station (to Shinkansen tracks) *Tokyo Station Underground Shopping Centre *Tokyo Disneyland monorail stations *Tokyo Disneyland Hotel *Haneda Domestic Airport Terminal 2 *Hotel New Otani *Shinagawa Station(To shinkansen tracks(Modded into Fujitec in 2012)) *Ekimise Asakusa *Shinjuku I-Land Tower (Bank S) *Shinjuku Nomura Building *Shinjuku Center Building (Bank 1 and 4) *Shinjuku Mitsui Building (Bank D) *Shinjuku Sumitomo Building (Carpark, Bank 2, 3, 5 and 7) *Hilton Tokyo (Public elevators) *Imperial Hotel *Apavilla Hotel Asakusa Mitsuke *Dentsu the Head Building (Caretta Shiodome) *Shiodome City Center *Keio Plaza Hotel (Main Tower Low Zone) *St.Tropez Ikebukuro *Animate Akihabara (Main Building) *Sun Square *Ikebukuro Tobu Department Store *Seibu Department Store Ikebukuro Headquarters *Diver City Tokyo Plaza, Odaiba *Venus Fort, Odaiba *Mulan, Akihabara *Tokyo Skytree (Lobby elevator) *Asakusa Matsuya *Ginza Wako *Ginza Melsa 2 *Atre Akihabara 1 Chiba * Garden Hotel Narita * AEON Mall Narita Tochigi * Tokyu Harvest Club Kinugawa Kanagawa * Okayada Mores (shortest escalator in the world) Gunma * Takasaki station (Tracks 2→8) Chūbu Region Yamanashi * Tominoko Hotel Kawaguchiko Shizuoka * Atami Station (platforms 1 to 6) Aichi * Bic Camera Nagoya * Meitetsu Narumi Station * Matsuzaka Department Store Headquarters Main Building * Skyle Shopping Building * Kintetsu Passe Department Store * Chunichi Building * Nagoya Sakae Mitsukoshi Department Store * Nagoya Marriott Associa Hotel * Meitetsu Department Store Headquarters Main Building * Matsuzaka Department Store Nagoya Station Shops Fukui * Tsuruga Station Nagano * Nagano Station (Platforms 11-14) Ishikawa * APA Hotel Kanazawa Gifu * Gifu Station Pedestrian Bridge * Spa Hotel Alpina Hida, Takayama (2008) Kansai Region Osaka * Tsutenkaku Tower * Universal-City Station * Abeno Harukas Kintetsu Department Store * Youyou Park * Hanshin Department Store Umeda Headquarters * Osaka Station Building No.3 * Osaka Station Pedestrian Bridge * Hotel Granvia Osaka * Kansai Airport Station (1994) * Mio Tennoji * H&M Dotonbori Kyoto *APA Hotel Kyoto Ekihorikawadori, Kyoto Shiga * Nagahama Royal Hotel * Ohmi Community Center Chūgoku Region Hiroshima * Tokyu Hands Hiroshima Kyushu Region Fukuoka * Canal City Hakata (East Building) Malaysia *Kuala Lumpur International Airport (Main Terminal) (1998)Escalators and moving walks only, elevators were installed by Mitsubishi. *1 Utama Shopping Centre, Petaling Jaya (1995) *One World Hotel, Petaling Jaya *Ria Apartment, Genting Highlands, Pahang *Komtar Tower, George Town, Penang (1986) *City Square, Johor Bahru *Sutera Mall, Skudai, Johor Bahru Singapore East Region *Changi Airport Terminal 1 *Changi Airport Terminal 2 (2008) *Pasir Ris East Community Club Central Region *Hitachi Tower (1991) *Prudential Tower *The Adelphi *The Golden Landmark *Albert Complex *Sim Lim Square *Fortune Centre *Sin Tai Hin Building *North Bridge Centre *SMU Victoria Street *Golden Mile Complex *Liang Court, Clarke Quay (1985) *Novotel Clarke Quay (1985) *Riverview Hotel *Holiday Inn Atrium Singapore (1984) *OG Chinatown *Chinatown Plaza *M Hotel Singapore (Anson Road) *South Point, Tanjong Pagar *Drayott 8 (Draycott Park) *Regent Hotel Singapore *International Building *Tiffany Store Ngee Ann City (1993) *Orchard Shopping Centre *Orchard Plaza *Courts Orchard *Grand Central Hotel *Vision Crest (Oxley Rise) *Parklane Shopping Mall *Serangoon Plaza *Hoa Nam Building *Aperia Mall, Kallang *Holland V Mall *Queensway Shopping Centre (1970s) *Cendex Centre *Regency Suites, Tiong Bahru *Vivo City (2006) *City Plaza *Parkway Centre *Katong Shopping Centre *Thomson Medical Centre *Fragrance Hotel Balestier *Fragrance Hotel Rose *Ngee Ann Polytechnic - Block 50 & 52 *The Nexus, Bukit Timah *The Tessarina, Bukit Timah North Region *Woodlands Checkpoint West Region *Bukit Panjang Plaza *JCube, Jurong East (2012) *Westgate Shopping Centre, Jurong East (2013) *Hitachi Elevator Building, Jurong East *Faber Crest, Jurong East Housing and Development Board (HDB) *Block 75, 76 Commonwealth Drive HDB *Block 10, 103 Taman Jurong HDB (now closed) Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok * CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9 * C.P. Tower 2 *Fortune Town *Grand Mercure Bangkok Fortune *Asia Hotel Bangkok *The Sukosol Bangkok (Formerly Siam City Hotel) *Shibuya 19 *RS Tower *Hotel Glow Pratunam (2012) *City Complex *Ramathibodi Hospital (Main Building) *Piyavan Tower *Century the Movie Plaza *Phibun Prachasan School *The Ninth Tower *Unilever House *The Street Ratchada *Royal Princess Larn Laung Hotel ์North Bangkok * Union Mall * Donmuang Airport * Elephant Tower * Major Cineplex Ratchayothin * The Avenue Ratchayothin East Bangkok * The Mall Bangkapi * The Mall Ramkhamhaeng 3 * Fashion Island * The Grand FourWings Convention Hotel * Novotel Bangkok Bangna South Bangkok *Amarin Tower *MBK Center (1984) *C.P. Tower 1 *Zenith Sukhumvit Hotel *St. Louis Hospital *The Tawana Bangkok *Silom Plaza *Narai Hotel *Sukhumvit Plaza *Robinson Sukhumvit *Maneeya Center (North building) *Wave Place Building (Home Pro Plus) *Srijulsup Tower *St. Louis College *Tongtara Hotel Riverside *King Royal Garden Inn *Lerdsin Hospital **Kanchanapisek Building *Siam Square One (2014) *MBK TowerThese buildings installed with Hitachi DFRS (Destination Dispatch) system. *The EmQuartier (2015) *Bhiraj Tower at EmQuartier (2015) *Siam@Siam Design Hotel Bangkok *Siam Motors Building *Chartered Square *Silom Center *Srifuangfung Building *Radisson Suites Bangkok Sukhumvit *YWCA Tower *Chulalongkorn University **Faculty of Economics **Mahittalathibet Building *Evergreen Laurel Hotel Sathorn Bangkok *UOB Head Offices Sathorn (Robot Building) *AIA North Sathorn Building *Thaniya Plaza (BTS Wing) *Bangkok Christian Hospital (Moh Welles Building) *Boonmitr Building *Liberty Square *BNH Hospital (Zone B) *Sriboonruang Building 1 *Sriboonruang Building 2 *Sivadol Building *Southeast Insurance Building *Panjapat Building North Thonburi * Siriraj Hospital * Sinn Sathorn Tower (Low zone elevators) * Yanhee Hospital * Millennium Hilton Bangkok South Thonburi *The Mall Bangkae *Seacon Bangkae *Innovative Learning Institute *King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonburi (KMUTT) **Central Building 2 ** Central Building 3 ** Central Building 4 ** Central Building 5 **School of Liberal Arts ** Office of the President ** Continuous Education Center * King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonguri (KMUTT) Bangkuntien Campus ** Offices Building Central Region Nonthaburi * The Mall Ngamwongwan, Nonthaburi * Pantip Plaza Ngamwongwan, Nonthaburi * CentralPlaza Rattanathibet, Nonthaburi * CentralPlaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi (Freight elevators) * Jasmine International Tower, Nonthaburi * The Square, Nonthaburi (Main and scenic elevators) Pathumthani * Future Park Rangsit, Pathumthani * Zeer Rangsit, Pathumthani Other cities * Mida Dhavaravati Grande Hotel Nakhon Pathom * Banhan Chaemsai Tower, Suphanburi * Novotel Hua Hin Cha Am Beach Resort & Spa, Petchaburi North Region * Maya Lifestyle Shopping Center, Chiangmai * CentralFestival Chiangmai * Viangbua Mansion, Chiangmai * Furama Chiangmai Northeast Region * Tukcom Landmark Plaza, Udonthani East Region Chonburi Pattaya * D-Beach Hotel, Pattaya, Chonburi * Siam@Siam Design Hotel Pattaya, Chonburi * Hilton Pattaya, Chonburi (Main elevators) Sriracha * Pacific Park Sriracha, Chonburi * Pacific Park Hotel, Chonburi * Queen Savang Vadhana Memorial Hospital, Chonburi Other district * CentralPlaza Chonburi (Freight elevators) South Region Hatyai * Lee Gardens Plaza Hotel, Hatyai, Songkhla * Robinson Hatyai, Songkhla * Diana Shopping Mall, Hatyai, Songkhla * New Season Hotel, Hatyai, Songkhla * CentralFestival Hatyai, Songkhla Other cities * CentralPlaza Suratthani * Kata Palm Resort & Spa, Phuket Other countries *Juche Tower, Pyongyang, North KoreaDPRK Juche Tower(6) - Flickr (1982) *Koryo Hotel, Pyongyang, North KoreaKoryo Hotel, Pyongyang, North Korea - Flickr (1985) * Crowne Plaza Festival City Hotel, Dubai, United Arab Emirates (2007) * InterContinental Hotel & Tower, Festival City, Dubai, United Arab Emirates (2007) Notes and references Hitachi